Leah Gerard
Leah Gerard is a Senior (Grade 12) at Clearwater High School. She is a recurring character in all of the seasons, being most prominently featured in the show's third season. She is rebellious, carefree, and doesn't care about her future, just having fun. She is known to take multiple drugs and drink a lot, attending lots of parties and having the stigma of being the party girl with no boundaries. She speaks her mind and sometimes comes off as rude, but is always there for her friends whenever they need her. She doesn't take crap from anybody and stands up for herself whenever she feels that she is taken advantage of. Being independent, not wasting her time on boys, and being known for her hardcore feminist views, she is always causing scandal at Clearwater High, but is still generally well-liked due to her positive attitude and spirit. She was previously best friends with Abby Ulmer until her death and is good friends with Brad Craymer and Sophie Clark. She is portrayed by Miley Cyrus. Character History Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, she is at Brad's party and gets drunk. She also convinces Sophie to drink and have fun. In Let's Get it Started, she is in the bathroom with Abby and talking about Trey's new image. Trey walks in and overhears them, but they don't know it. In Keep Holding On, she and Abby are talking about FilmFridayz and Leah comments about how she hates her mom because she won't let her go. Olivia blows up on her because she has problems with her own mother that are much worse and freaks them both out. In Radar, she is with her friends talking about having a party and seems pumped to have it. When Devon comes and invites himself, she tells both him and Sophie to have their own party and leaves with the rest of her friends. In Personal Jesus, Brittany asks her about the symbols in her locker and she reveals that she is Satanic. Brittany questions about the religion and Leah gives her the details and tells her if she needs any help with it, to contact her. The next day, Brittany tells her about the initiation she did and Leah reveals there is no initiation, you're just in. She is happy that she has someone else to worship with. She invites her to go to church that night and comforts her when she isn't sure her parents will approve. In Sick Muse, Brittany goes to her house to vent about Gina disliking her religion and how her new boyfriend is very Christian. Leah tells her to kill two birds with one stone and tell Levi that Gina is Satanic to get his reaction, and in the process spread a rumor about Gina to get revenge. Brittany thanks her and goes along with the idea. Season 2 In Knock 'Em Out, she sees Caylee has pills and asks what they are. Caylee tells her that they are glucose tablets and Leah wants to buy one. Caylee rejects her offer and Leah seems disappointed. Later, Caylee changes her mind and wants to sell them to get money. Leah agrees to help her sell them to people in order for some tablets of her own for free. They go around and sell them and get a lot of money. When Caylee realizes people are snorting them and using them very illegally, she blames Leah for not telling her. Leah gets very upset with Caylee when she backs out of their deal and won't give her any pills like she promised. For revenge, Leah tells the principal that Caylee had been selling drugs. When Mr. Hanson comes and takes Caylee to the office, Leah gives her an evil smile, letting her know that it was her that turned her in. In Young Blood, Abby changes partners from Sophie to Leah after Sophie brings up their hookup at Homecoming. Leah figures they had a fight and is happy to be her partner. In Hurts Like Heaven, she is at Jeremy's party and jokes that there's another stripper when Devon gets on the table that Jeremy got on when he stripped in front of everyone. She then throws garbage at him along with everyone else. When Jeremy goes on his drunken rant and kicks everyone out of his house, she comments that every party needs at least one crazy drunk and leaves with everyone else, annoyed. In Panic Station (1), she is in the gym locker room along with Abby only wearing a bra while they change and Alicia watches, wishing she were as skinny as them. In Panic Station (2), after hearing from Brittany about her stalker who was supposedly supposed to shoot up the school, she throws a piece of paper at her in class and asks her if she's freaking out. Brittany tells her that she isn't since Hanson told her that he had everything under control, but Leah is skeptical and tells her that the principal has to tell her that. When Brittany has a panic attack when she thinks she sees Devon outside the school, she takes her down to the nurse's office and tells her that she does believe that she saw him and that if they stay in the nurse's office, they'll be safe in case his threat turned out to be true. She then asks why he is so upset with her and Brittany has no clue, but Leah tells her that there must be a reason. She is not seen during or after the school shooting, but did not get injured. In I'm A Slave 4 U (2), she is confused when she sees Brittany standing on a table in front of everyone and making a speech. She then claps for her when she realizes that she is sticking up for herself after her nudes got out. In Waiting For the End, she is seen in the hallway with Abby, but does not have a speaking role. In Hurricane, Leah stops Sophie in the hall and asks her if the rumor she heard about Sophie and Abby getting together is true. Sophie tells her that it isn't and Leah reveals that it's Olivia who is spreading it around. She then advises Sophie not to go there with Abby because she already has a thing with Eric and none of them need to be a part of a love triangle. She then reveals that Sophie is on friend probation to her and if she were to try and break Eric and Abby up, that would end their friendship for good. Sophie then leaves it up to Abby to make the decision, which annoys Leah who walks off. In Carry On, she is backstage at the Spotlight Stars auditions wearing a flapper girl type outfit and goes up to Jeremy, surprised he can sing. When he asks what she is wearing, she tells him that you have to be remembered to make it far in the show and this is her plan to be memorable. They shake hands and she wishes him luck. She then explains further that people need either a sob story or some other hook to be remembered, saying it in an aggressive way, which she says is her hook. He says that his hook could be that he's engaged, but she says it'll turn off adults and won't work. She then helps him pick out an outfit that he can be remembered by which is very revealing. She pushes him on stage when he is too nervous. Season 3 In That's Not My Name, she sees Danielle posting band auditions around the school and comments that she didn't know Danielle was a musician, which Danielle corrects and says that she's a singer and a songwriter. Leah then says that Danielle won't get many people to come with such short notice, which Danielle disagrees with, asking why Leah is such a pessimist. Leah tells her that she's just a realist and no one is going to sign up to be in her band. She then walks off and is sneered at by Danielle. In How to Be A Heartbreaker, she is in her math class with Alicia, Ethan, and Brad when Sophie comes in and everyone is shocked that she's back. She then tells her that she's going to have a hard time catching up since they're already in unit 3. She gets confused when everyone is mad that Ethan still likes Sophie and tries to expose where Sophie disappeared to, but it turns out she lied when she said she was at a self-help center. In Wonderwall (2), she witnesses Scott get bitched at by Moon and goes up to make sure he's okay afterwards, handing him a joint of marijuana. He rejects it, however; saying he's not going to resort to drugs every time he's upset anymore. She understands and smiles as he leaves. In Ray of Light, she is in the hallway and Eric comes up to her, asking if Abby is high after she acts weird around him. She reveals to him that they snorted a little coke that morning, but Abby didn't eat anything beforehand like Leah told her to do, which is why it's taking longer to wear off. Eric asks her to stop doing drugs with his girlfriend, believing Leah is a bad influence on her. Leah tells him that she will if he finds someone else that she can do drugs with. She laughs and winks at him before closing her locker and walking away. In Dark Horse (2), Leah sees Danielle getting sexually harassed by Blake after a lie about her having a sexual affair with a teacher comes out. She goes to Danielle's rescue by kneeing Blake in the groin and taking Danielle to the bathroom so she can calm down and talk. Leah reveals that Abby told her the whole story and Leah believes everything Danielle said about the rumor being a lie. She stops Danielle from explaining herself, saying that she has no room to judge anybody and then gives her a bottle of water to cool her down. She then reveals that it's actually vodka in the bottle and won't take it back from her, saying Danielle needs it more than she does. In Pills N Potions, she gives Abby her science notes when she doesn't pay attention in class and misses them all. She tells her that they aren't good, but at least they're something. Off screen, she informs Eric that Abby has been acting weird later and that he should make sure everything is okay with her, which he does. In Big Girls Don't Cry, she is watching Mr. Teller leaving the school with Alicia. She comments on how great it is that the perv is finally gone. Alicia starts talking about how she's not the same girl anymore and wants to prove it to people, so Leah invites her to a crazy college party she's going to that night. Alicia agrees and Leah is excited, saying that it's the perfect place to reinvent herself and make a new name for herself. She later calls Alicia when she is almost at her house to pick her up. At the party, Leah is drinking and grinding on guys while Alicia stands awkwardly in the corner and watches. Leah notices this and pulls her onto the dance floor, saying she can't reinvent herself by standing like a creep in the corner. She gives her a wine cooler to drink and says that it won't kill her when Alicia hesitates to drink it. After she sees Alicia grinding on a guy and starting to have fun, she is happy for her. Leah later is making out with a guy which leads Alicia to start making out with the guy she is with. Leah isn't seen again as Alicia goes off with the guy and has unprotected sex with him. Alicia does leave her a message later blaming her for letting her get too crazy. In Catch My Breath, Leah is at the mall looking at clothes and confronted by Alicia, who she hasn't seen since the party who blames her again for the STD she contracted from the guy at the party. Leah is confused at first, but then understands. She tells Alicia that she looked for her before she left, but couldn't find her anywhere and thought she already went home, so it's not her fault. Alicia says that she never should have given her all the alcohol, but this angers Leah even more who then goes off on Alicia. She tells her that she didn't force her to drink or dance or fuck the guy and get an STD, that those were Alicia's decisions and that she needs to take responsibility for them instead of looking for someone to put the blame on. She then storms off as Alicia starts to cry. In Misery Business (1), she walks in the bathroom and sees Candace, calling her a slut for her sex tape that leaked. In Vampire Money (1), she is called to the bathroom by Abby along with Angel and Kat and asked for help with taking down the gang who is trying to frame her. Leah is excited, saying that this is her kind of thing. She is skeptical that the undercover cop Abby is working with is legitimate, but Abby assures her that he is. After they establish their plan, Leah says how badass it is and calls them the Femme Fatale, which they all love. They all then high five. They break into the gang leader, Jarrod's house to find evidence they can use against him and Leah is the one to get the key, which is in the mailbox and Leah calls idiotic. They all go through the house trying to find his room and when Leah finds porn magazines, she tells them that she definitely found it. Leah is then the one to find the plane ticket they were looking for under his pillow and they are all impressed with her. Before they can find any more evidence, they get an SOS text from Kat and rush out, but not before Leah sees a weird code on Jarrod's cabinet and takes it without telling the others. When she shows them, they get mad at her since now he might find out people were in his room. She helps the others try and find out what the code she found means, but isn't much help and none of them can figure it out. Abby gets a message from Zak saying that she has to go to their gang meeting and Eric doesn't want her to go alone, so Leah offers to go since she loves the spying thing so much. At the gang meeting, they can't hear anything and Abby gets closer, but is then caught. Leah is told to go inside the Hub, which she does, disappointed she can't help spy. After Abby is done, they meet again and Leah asks what happened. Abby explains that Jarrod knows he's leaving the gang, but isn't outright telling them, so they have to crack the code before he goes. Leah sarcastically says that it should be easy and they go off to get back to the others. The next day, she and Abby go up to Eric, Angel, and Scott who finally cracked the code. She finds the gristly information they found shocking and is worried for Abby's safety. In Vampire Money (2), everyone is searching for Leah at the spring fling when they can't find her and Eric eventually does. Abby tells Leah that they have to go and fix that Jarrod is trying to do to Abby, which is pin the entire gang on her. Leah tells her that after they leave the dance, they can't get back in, but Abby doesn't care and they leave anyways. They get to the Hub and find a video of Abby selling drugs, which freaks out Leah. She gets frustrated with Zak who she says is the cop and supposed to be helping them. She and Abby run back to the school to find Zak so he can help them and Leah reminds her that they can't get in, but they see Zak outside. Leah calls his name and they go to him and he explains he was just with Jarrod, but they scared him away. She informs him that they're backed into a corner and don't know what to do, so Zak calls the cops out on a hunt for Jarrod. Instead, all of Jarrod's drugs are found in Abby's room and she is arrested at the dance. Leah tells Zak to do something, freaking out that her friend might go to prison, but he says that he can't do anything. She stands there with Eric, Kat, Angel, and Zak and watches Abby cry and be taken away in the cop car, shocked and not knowing what to do. Season 4 Appearances Trivia *She is the first character known to be Satanic, the second being Brittany Brith after she converts her. * She is part of the alliance Femme Fatale along with Kat, Abby, and Angel. Quotes *(to Sophie) "Hey, new girl, are you gonna have any fun at all?" (First Line) *"Zombie girl has awoken from her eternal slumber." *"Have fun with your 7 auditioners. Tell me if even one of them is good enough to make it on Disney channel." *"You said you want to reinvent yourself, but you can’t do that while sitting like a creep in the corner!" *"Did I say “get wasted”? NO! Did I say “go off with a random guy”? NO! Did I say “fuck him and get his nasty STD’s”? FUCK NO. You can blame this all on me, but the only one to blame is yourself. Take some responsibility for your fucking actions!" *"I feel like I’m in fucking PLL and I can’t help it!" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Seniors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8